(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device structured by a dual-drive electric machine combined with a planetary gear set (DG101) and at least one controllable brake device. The at least one controllable brake device locks or releases at least one of a first rotation shaft (S101) at a first output/input end of the clutch device, a second rotation shaft (S102) at a second output/input end of the clutch device, and a sleeve-type rotation shaft (AS101) at an output/input end of a planetary gear set (DG101) to control interactive operations between the dual-drive electric machine (EM100) and output or input ends of the clutch device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a friction type electromagnetic clutch device is often installed between the output/input end of a rotation electric machine and a load The friction type electromagnetic clutch device is electromagnetically actuated or deactivated to perform operations of combining or releasing, thereby enabling the load to be engaged with or released from the rotary electric machine. One primary disadvantage of the conventional art is that a residual rotary torque often remains during release, which may cause kinetic energy loss and ineffective operation.